A Stranger's Romance
by KaKashi's Okami
Summary: Nearing the end of the fuedal era in Japan, people start to forget, demons and gosht. A part of Japan's proud history. Can a proud dog demon lord face theses changes and not lose his pride nor mind. Can the one thing he longs for save him, or dame him...
1. Chapter 1

_A strangers romance…._

_Prolog… _London early 1800's/ winter of 1801 is were my story takes place, I was a poor beggar child. I never knew my mother or father. I don't think it would have helped much. But! One thing is for sure, my life will change; for better or worse I can not say, but it all starts with a man….

_London, Winter ,1801._

I do believe, It all started not to long ago. In the upper London streets, I was but a frail child. Trying to coin as much money as I could, off of the rich and well to do. When out of the corner of my eye, I laid eyes on this strange looking gentleman. He was clad in all black attire, with a silver headed cane. This was not the kind of gentleman that I saw every day. For he had a difference about him. This strange feeling of malevolence about his persona. He looked no more over twenty in my eyes, having long white hair I was not quite sure. As this strange man began to turn across the street, I could see him quite clearly now. He had the most beautiful blue eyes, that I have ever seen in my short life time. With his dashing good looks and stock cold face, he reminded me of the angels. The ones that were carved in stone, at the Saint Tomas cathedral. Bye this time I was so wrapped up into my own thinking, I did not notice that he was starring right at me. As soon as I caught sight of what I was doing, I dropped my stare immediately. For, it was not right for someone to stare, or at lest that's what I was told. But it was already to late, the man was crossing the street, more than likely to study me. But as soon as he reached the street corner, the prettiest young lady I did lay my eyes on. She looked more of an angel, than the strange man had. Bowing slightly at the waist, the man took her hand in his own, kissing it just so. I watched the young couple for quite some time, talking and walking. Then shortly after the man had said his supposed good byes. He turned toward me. Locking eyes with this man, I could feel this strange feeling of need, of lust. Quite quickly, I picked up my shawl off of the ground, thinking it best that I take my leave. "Were are you going young lady?" soundlessly he had came upon me with out warning. "What do you wish of me?" I stated boldly with care to the wind. Then he responded with. "Nothing my dear, just pandering why a young lady like yourself, would be out in weather such as this?" Being brave or just plane stupid I stared at him plane in the face. "I do not see how it concerns you, how I spend my days, and were I take my tea, so please take your leave of me!" "Now what kind of langue is that for a young lady, especially when a young gentleman, such as myself, is trying to look after the young ladies welfare." Giving me the same angelic look, as which he had before, but this time; I could see a twinkle of mirth in his eyes. It looked to me in that, as a man who had found a ton of gold. Staring blatantly back at him, I stated with a false joy. "Why look, I do beg your pardon sir, would you like to come to my mansion for tea?". Pulling the ends of my tattered skirt in my hands, I preceded to give the gentleman a quaint bow. As I had saw the young lady before earlier in the afternoon, so delicately do before. But still he had that same look as before, filled with even more mirth. It was as if, I was giving him a since of joy, he had never had. "My dear lady, I do not think it right for me to see your house so soon.". This had made me angry, he was picking at me! Could he not see me, the poor beggar girl I was, was he taunting me! " What do you take me for, a common hoer!" With those simple words, a mask of ice and mistrust had fallen over the face of the stranger. Stepping still closer to me, than before. He slide his hand behind my back, and so delicately lowered his lips to my ear. I could feel his warm breath against my ear. "No. what I want from you my dear, is much more precious than sex."

_**TBC…..**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: A Strangers Romance.

By: Night Vixen

--Prolog--

All I could do was watch in horror, as my hand went sailing in the air.

In that brief moment of time, everything seemed to stand still.

It was as if the world stopped running just to hear that sound.

I tried to stop my hand. But it was like I was watching somebody else.

Then as my thoughts seemed to catch up with the rest of my body, I started to remember why I had slapped him in the first place. At that moment I felt liquid fire surge throw my vans. My mind went white hot with anger, my ears were buzzing, in my mind I was thinking _HOW DARE HE! HOW DARE HE THOUCH ME_!

--End Prolog of Prolog--

At that moment every head on the crowded London streets was snapped our way. Most of them being female. All of most had stopped to see what was the matter. Hell, what's the point in telling a lie. Most of every one had stopped to see why the gentleman was being slapped. As I turned to look at the angle before me, with his head turned to the side, I felt a brief twang of sorrow. But that all changed with the horror I saw next.

Man- _"How Dare You!" _He turned and stated with a snarl,

Man- _"Do you not remember, Who I Am!" _the angle I had fought so beautiful a second before, was now replaced with a demon. He had fangs, and red eyes. But the true horror was not that he looked like a demon, but that I felt a strange felling.

A felling of need, of lust, of longing.

This strange demon with the white hair, fangs, and the red eyes.

He had grabbed a hold of my wrist by now.

Man- _"Do you honestly not remember me? LOOK At ME!" _

I could feel his stare looming at me. As I started to look up at his face I was

Drinking in every inch of him. The way his body was shaped, toned but not to tone. The way his chest was moving up and down with the short gasps of angered breath.

Then as my eyes reached his, I felt a sharp feeling in my gut.

I felt a wave of white hot tingles run throw my body.

I quickly jerk my wrist free from his grasps.

"_Don't Touch Me!" _I yelled.

I turned on my heels into a run, _Some thing is wrong, some thing is wrong with me_!

I can hear him yelling at me, but I had no clue as to what he was saying.

I just stared to run, I ran as fast as my nimble legs would carry me.

I finally stopped in front of an old foot bridge.

_I've never felt those feelings before, Maybe I've finally gone insane_

_Maybe all those years of eating gutter sludge, Has messed up my brain_.

_For all I know I could be insane, look I'm talking to myself, I am insane!_

I throw a rock into the little stream below, only to watch the ripples fade away.

Then I spot something among the ripples. Its…..

Old Woman-- _"Hello, its nice to finally meet you girl" _

_TBC….._

This is the End of the Prolog you guys, now starts the fun, were going to move to the past, and work our way back to the future, or the Prolog. If you want to find out who the old woman is, and what will happen to kagome, you better stay tuned.


End file.
